(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid level indicating floats. More particularly, the present invention relates to liquid level indicating floats which may be used to measure the level of gasoline in a fuel tank or to monitor the flow of fuel through a carburetor.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional float. The float, indicated generally at 10, includes a cylindrical body portion 11 having a radius, r. Cylindrical body portion 11 includes a radiused groove 12 adapted for the engagement of loop 14 on supporting arm 15. Extending from loop 14 is elongated sensing arm 15 which may be connected to a conventional means for measuring the movement of float 10.
Conventional floats may be manufactured from a brittle cellular material such as hard rubber or any other material having closed cells. The material used in some applications has a relatively low mechanical and abrasive strength. Some conventional floats are made from thin sheet metal shells. The method of attaching supporting arm 15 to float 10 comprises aligning loop 14 with groove 12 of the float and rotating the float in the direction of the arrow in FIG. 2. As loop 14 is forced open by the float, highly localized stresses are generated between the loop and the float, particularly in areas where the open end of the loop is in contact with the float material. This localized stress can cause damage to the float such as chipping or abrading the sharp cylindrical edges of the float. In the case where the float is made from thin sheet metal shells, the shells may be deformed or punctured. A punctured float, of course, would not be capable of functioning in the desired manner.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide a float and support arm combination which allows for attachment of the arm to the float without substantial damage to the float.